


it's true evil (demons)

by PhantomHex



Category: The Hex Lore
Genre: Death, Demons, Magic, Succubus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomHex/pseuds/PhantomHex
Summary: los demonios pueden perder el poder.y también recuperarlo.título sacado de "demons" de kim petras (se recomienda escuchar antes de leer)





	it's true evil (demons)

Salem se preguntó, por la centésima vez esta semana, si había elegido el correcto coto de caza. ¿Una ciudad grande, plagada de crimen y gente turbia? La definición clásica del territorio apto para el alimento de un demonio.

Y aun así, el hombre a sus pies, vuelto básicamente una pulpa de carne destrozada, supo amargo y contaminado. ¿Habrán sido las drogas, el alcohol que abunda en este distrito? Con un clic de la lengua se deshizo de ese pensamiento; el demonio llevaba meses cazando allí, y nunca tuvo problemas con la carne hasta hace pocas semanas.

Luego de un suspiro irritado, se dispuso a limpiar el desastre: en unos momentos el salón de masajes abriría, y una entrada cubierta en sangre y entrañas no es lo más invitante. Sus alas y sus cuernos hicieron un desagradable crack mientras se retraían dentro de su piel junto con su cola, la fachada de una bella mujer humana vuelta a su lugar.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, la sangre se comenzó a deslizar lentamente hacia el drenaje, mientras que un par de trapeadores removían los remanentes de órganos de entre las baldosas. Semejante escena de cotidianeidad le dio una oleada de repulsión; ¿cómo se pudo dejar caer a semejantes profundidades?

Todavía recuerda su gloria, sus legiones de demonios en el inframundo. La legendaria ciudad de Salem, nombrada por ella, donde tantas brujas la alababan que desencadenaron la caza de brujas más violenta y prolífera de toda la historia. Y ahora se encuentra aquí, pretendiendo ser una masajista para poder alimentarse de carne que con cada día sabe más podrida y añejada.

La campana de la entrada sonó, y un joven musculoso entró confianzudamente. Una chispa de interés cautivó al demonio: no había tenido un espécimen tan fino en varias semanas. Con una sonrisa cautivadora lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la habitación trasera, hace unos momentos teñida de rojo pero ahora de un blanco pulcro.

Lo hizo desvestir, lo acostó en la mesa de masajes y comenzó su trabajo. Sus uñas con manicura se extendieron hasta terribles garras, trazando los surcos mas finos que ni el bisturí de un cirujano podría crear. El muchacho exhaló, un efecto de los opioides secretados por sus garras.

Lentamente examinó el cuerpo joven, totalmente marcado y digno de modelaje. En verdad le gustaban más rellenos; después de todo, la grasa es sabor, pero no podía negarse a semejante pedazo de carne magra cuando se presenta tan deliciosamente frente a ella.

Comenzó con una pequeña incisión en el abdomen, saboreando la sangre derramada y sorprendiéndose con su ricura, en especial considerando la carne podrida que hace unos minutos había ingerido. Siguió cortando y mordiendo, degustando la carne y bebiendo la esencia. El muchacho se veía eufórico, con los efectos estupefacientes seguramente estuviese viendo cómo el demonio le daba placer.

Luego de terminar con él, tomándose un largo tiempo disfrutando carne dulce que hace mucho no saboreaba, se dispuso por segunda vez en la mañana a limpiar el desastre. Mientras ponderaba en la delicadez y exquisitez que acababa de experimentar, no pudo evitar notar una marca en una porción intacta del cuello del cadáver. Una marca definitivamente no humana, demasiado grafica para ser una marca de nacimiento o una mancha cualquiera.

Al inspeccionar de cerca, notó la naturaleza demoníaca del sigilo quemado en la piel. ¿Era esto un indicio de nuevas eras? ¿Su reino haciéndose completo de nuevo? Con un emocionado meneo de su cola puntiaguda y una risa inconsciente, el demonio abandonó todo como estaba: ya no era necesario este mundano territorio de caza.

Su territorio se expandió, y presas más grandes y dulces esperan.


End file.
